death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mob
Shigeo Kageyama, also known as Mob or White T-Poison is the main protagonist from Mob Psycho 100. He appeared in the 67th Episode where he fought against Tatsumaki from One Punch Man and won. Battles Death Battles * Mob VS Tatsumaki (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Battle Info Background * Real name: Shigeo Kageyama * Height: 157.7 cm * Weight: 44.3 kg * Age: 14 * Birthday: 12th May * Gender: Male * Zodiac: Taurus * Mob's Favourite Foods: Takoyaki, Ramen, and milk * Mob's Least Favourite Foods: cilantro, shiokara, and locusts * His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Initially Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities have grown greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. Psychic Powers Mob has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to a childhood incident he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. The emotions so far shown include anger, sadness, hostility, rejection, gratitude, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, resignation, and almost Killing Intent. This however is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone, only seen in the ???% mode. * Spiritual Awareness - Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometres in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. * Telekinesis - Mob possesses immeasurably potent telekinesis. With it, he can move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, pin an entire crowd to a ceiling, create nearly impenetrable force-fields, fly, augment his physical strength and speed, disassemble matter and reconstruct it on a molecular level. * Astral Projection - Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. * Chlorokinesis - Mob eventually learns to imbue his psychic energy into plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. * Energy Transfer - Mob has the ability to energise others with his power, both espers and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. Although, even a non-esper have basic abilities such as a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when he reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. * Psychic Energy Absorption - Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. Feats * Lifted and compressed dozens of buildings. * Although lacking in physical strength and stamina, Mob has proven to be quite durable. Flaws * Lacks physical strength and stamina. * Gets tired after using 100% * Doesn't like to use his powers to harm others Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mob Psycho 100 Characters Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Death Battle Losers